


Visits

by Laulerelelere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's third year, Fluff, Look at them they don't know what they are doing, M/M, Old Jack Zimmermann had a truck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulerelelere/pseuds/Laulerelelere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of the visits that Jack and Shitty made to the guys the first year that they were gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits

"Brah."  
"Shitty release me I swear to--"  
Bitty was sitting in his bed, editing a new video and he kinda wasn't expecting Shitty to suddenly be standing there, at his door frame, looking at him and with Jack Zimmerman under his arm, apparently having been dragged there.  
And yet he wasn't really surprised.  
This was their fifth time coming to visit together and their seventh time coming if you counted the times that they had come on their own.  
Usually they prefered to come together because it would remind them of the old times.  
"Shitty!"  
Shitty released Jack, who smiled Bitty and started wrestling Shitty on the floor.  
"I'm happy too that you are back, guys. But please, don't break anything," Bitty said, putting aside his computer and getting up, "Maybe you should, you know. Stop. Guys?"  
They eventually listened to him and got up to hug him.  
"Bitty, you need to see Jack's truck. It looks like a nice piece of trash," Shitty said, apparently really excited.  
"It doesn't look like a nice piece of trash, it is safe and has a lot of space, Shitty, stop complaining about it,"  
"I'm not complaining, dude, I am just telling you that it is weird that, being able of having any car that you could ever want, you chose a fucking shitty truck," Shitty winked when he said 'shitty'.  
Bitty was laughing his ass off. He had missed Jack and Shitty bickering and generally being around. Their last visit was two months ago and it was still weird to not have them around.  
"Which color is it?" Asked Bitty, trying to stop laughing, even if it was really hard (gosh, he had missed them).  
"Red." Answered Jack, with Shitty already having his mouth open to chirp.  
"It's not only red, brah. It's dark red. Samwell red, like half of his clothes. He loves us, dude, I've been saying it for years."  
"Oh my god, Shitty, it's just a truck."  
(He is smiling and he even if he says that he says it so proud because even if he only says it outloud when he is talking about something hockey-related he really does love this team.)  
***  
"What are you cooking?" Asked Jack, sitting on the counter while Bitty tried to count how much flour he put on the dough.  
"Cookies. I was going to cook pie but I have to go back to study in fifteen minutes and I don't have the time to make a really great pie from scratch and you are here and whatever I cook has to be really great and-- Don't sit on my counter!"  
"I forgot how are you about people sitting on the counter." Jack said, standing again and walking towards Bitty.  
"I cook there and even if y'all have great hockey butts I don't want them touching the places where I put the food that we put on our mouthes, Jack."  
Jack laughed at that, looking how Bitty worked over his shoulder, with that smile that meant that he was about do what he thought that was a really great chirp.  
"Talking about that, are you and Ransom still doing those squats?"  
"Jack!"  
***  
Ten minutes later, the kitchen was full of people trying to eat from the first plate of cookies and a really exasperated Bitty trying to stop Jack from eating them when they were still hot while a really covered in flour Jack Zimmerman ignored him.  
"I am going to start sending you food if you don't start listening to me when I tell you to not eat when the food isn't ready, Mr. Zimmermann."  
"The cookies are not that hot, Bittle. And they taste great."  
"Everything I cook tastes great, Jack."  
***  
"How are you?"  
"Great, I am great. I just start exams in two weeks and I am trying to get a good grade and I think I am spending too much time with Ransom because I keep getting nervous about this and I know I should just study."  
"I never thought that I would say this, but you know that there is a party downstairs and you should go."  
They were sitting together in Bitty's room, trying to ignore the loud music coming from downstairs. Bitty had his books open, but he was getting distracted because Jack was there, chirping him or talking or simply existing.  
"Okay, not. I am not dragging you to a party, poor you, but I think it'd be better if I stopped studying. Just tell me, how is your season going?"  
"You know how my season is going, Bittle, you guys watch the games and send me videos of your reactions."  
"I didn't mean that, Jack. I want to know how are YOU doing. All I know is that sometimes your teammates borrow your phone, try to tell us embarrasing things about you and delete the messages."  
"Yes, they are always like that," laughed Jack, "What was the last that they told you?"  
"That your butt is a precious, big thing that they need to protect!" Yelled Shitty, that was passing by.  
"Shitty agreed." Joke Bitty.  
"But did you?"  
Bitty coughed, while Jack sat closer to him.  
"He did!"  
"Shitty, shut up!"  
(Both of them just laughed, Bitty with the cheeks completely red and Jack with some sadness because it didn't actually work. He didn't even know what "it" was.)  
***  
"Bye, Jack."  
Jack had to leave already and he was leaning on the car, while Bitty tried not to look too sad, but he didn't think it was actually working.  
"Don't be sad, I'll be back on your birthday. I'm thinking of giving you a new microwave this time, eh?"  
Jack chirped him like he always did, but he did look a little sad. It was Samwell, after all.  
"What if you give me something that I will not use to cook, Jack?"  
"Something that you won't use to cook and that will serve as a birthday present, then?"  
"Yes. I mean, I love cooking, you know I love cooking, but it would be nice to see you think about something to give to me that isn't hockey or cooking related."  
"Then I can't give you a jock strap?"  
"You get in that truck, Jack Zimmermann."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for this fandom that isn't some shitty headcanon on Tumblr! Wow! Tell me any mistakes that you find in this because english is not my first language and I am really far from perfection, gosh. Thank you for reading, by the way! I hope that you like this thing. I am going to just post it before I regret it.  
> Tumblr: idontreallylikebutterflies.tumblr.com


End file.
